From the Chimney
by Shady Nightingale
Summary: Erza suffered at the hands of evil men for months before coming home. Natsu visits to make sure she's okay. Natsu X Erza, for Hunter. Rated for adult theme. Merry Christmas to all.


**From the Chimney**

Natsu ran through the streets of Magnolia, heading for the guild hall. Erza had arrived back in town after a several month long mission. And he was ready to fight.

But when he burst into the building, fire streaming out of his Mouth and over his hands, Erza wasn't there.

Looking around in confusion,le saw his good friend Lucy Making out with her new boyfriend, Loki, so he d ecided that it would be best to ask her where Erza was so they could fight. So, when the two pulled away for a quick breather, Natsu yanked Lucy away and carted her off towards the bar.

" Natsu! What do you think you're doing?" Lucy demanded. she was very angry at being pulled away from her lover.

"Lucy, I need to find Erza!" Natsu replied, very loudly. "She owes me a fight!"

Lucy grew quiet and looked down, frowning a little. "You didn't hear?"

Natsu's fire died down a little. "what're you talking about, Lucy?"

Lucy turned to face her friend, her expression remaining dower. "Erza didn't succeed in her mission."

Natsu looked very shocked. "What?"

"She was captured on the first day by the men she went to stop. Turns out they weren't only slaughtering villages, they were also Selling people as slaves. They had some sort of lacrima chip that attached to Mayes and rendered their power useless. It dug into the skin so it couldn't be removed. Erza was sold like any other mage, and spent the last six months tied up in a dungeon and used like a sex toy. She told us all that she escaped so she could see her guild, her family, one more time. But she doesn't think she can be around us for a while, she needs time to heal," Lucy explained.

Natsu clentched his fists in pure rage. He wanted nothing more than to make whoever did this to Erza pay. She was his friend, they'd grown up together. Sure she was terrifying and they fought sometimes, but everyone did that. He wanted to go after her attackers now, but he had to see her first. After all, she'd be pissed if he took them down without her.

And so, as Lucy went back to her boyfriend, Natsu made his way out of the guild hall and back into Magnolia. As he headed towards Fairy Hills, where Erza lived, he was faced With his next task. No males were allowed in the girl's dorms, so he wouldn't easily be able to get into there and find his friend.

That's why, minutes later, Natsu was flying high above the girl's dorms with the help of his faithful companion, Happy. The blue Exceed held the Salamander tightly as he flew him over the Open chimney of Fairy Hills. Seconds later, Happy dropped Natsu into the chimney, Wishing him luck. He would need it.

Fortunately for Natsu, Erza was sitting on a couch near the fireplace. She was wearing her normal armor with her hair straight down , a blanket covering her shoulders. A cup of tea Sat in her hands, cooling because She wasn't drinking it. Unfortunately for Natsu, the fireplace was lit.

So, to the scarlet requip mage's surprise, a burning Natsu suddenly fell out of the fireplace and onto her lap. Quickly, he was dumped into the floor as Erza summoned a sword to defend herself With.

"Hey, Erza, "Natsu grinned. "Thought I'd drop by and see if you want to kick some butt with me."

Erza looked at him like a scared little girl. "Leave, Natsu. You aren't allowed to be here."

Natsu frowned, standing. "Are you really going to let this get you down, Erza? Shouldn't we be beating the people who did this to you into submission?"

Erza shook her head, tears falling down her face, She couldn't Speak, not after what had happened. She couldn't fight anymore, they had broken her. It had taken the once proud Fairy Tail mage four months to escape, and then her only salvation had been whoring herself out to the guard in exchange for freedom. And now, she couldn't go back. No one was going to fear the powerful Titania after she had been owned and used by the most despicable of felt herself begin to tremble in horror as she realized just how much he had taken from her. She'd lost her reputation,which meant less jobs, which meant less money, which meant doing undesirable things to keep her home, which meant-

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around her as Natsu held the sobbing girl close to his chest. Though Erza didn't want people touching her tainted body after all that had happened, she found herself pressing deep into his embrace. And, just as suddenly, she wasn't alone anymore.

The two guildmates just sat like that for a while, Natsu quietly comforting Erza. She never wanted to leave the warm hug, the world outside was harsh and cruel. Minutes later, though, Natsu let her go and looked the ginger in the eyes.

"You aren't broken, Erza. You simply lost a fight. We all lose sometimes. But that makes victories all the sweeter. Now, when you on go out and kick someone's ass, they won't just be scared of you for being so strong, they'll be even more scared of you because you fought through this, and you overcame it. You didn't just survive, you thrived. You're unbreakable, Erza Scarlet, and that's why we love you. Why I love you. "

While Erza was reeling from Natsu's sudden, and touching, speech, the dragon slayer opened a bag that he'd brought with him down the chimney, and pulled out a strawberry cake. He handed her a piece of the cake and gently kissed her cheek before heading out the door without another word.

Erza felt a smile stretch her cheeks, the first true smile she'd given since she had been sold so many months ago. She knew now, that no matter what happened, she would always have her guild, her family, there rooting for her. She wasn't alone, she was loved.

**Merry Christmas, all! This was written for my little bro, Hunter, for his Christmas present, because he loves Narza. I wish him much luck in the coming year, and good luck in school.**

**But, just in case he doesn't like this story, here's another present for him:**

** youtu .be /5CiuYfBSMlU (Remove spaces.)**

**-Night**


End file.
